


Scotty Doesn't Know [Traduccion]

by orphan_account



Series: A Question of Sterek [Traduccion] [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, And so is Scott, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Mates, SO MUCH FLUFF, Scott Doesn't Know, Secret Relationship, The Pack Finds Out, The Pack is Awesome
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Scotty Doesn't Know [Traduccion]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scotty Doesn't Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015745) by [CawCawMF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CawCawMF/pseuds/CawCawMF). 



—Derek, por mucho que me encanta lo que está haciendo allí, realmente necesito para llegar a la escuela —dijo Stiles, respirando pesadamente mientras Derek corrió besos por su cuello.

—Bien —el alfa gimió, alejándose —¿Puedo recoger más tarde?

Stiles se estremeció.Derek, sólo la noche anterior, había confesado Stiles era su compañera. Después de un año de Pining, era básicamente sueño Stiles hecho realidad. El único problema era, bueno, Scott.

No era que Stiles estaba avergonzado. Todo lo contrario, de hecho.No tenía ni idea de cómo se las arregló para enganchar Derek, pero quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos que estaba saliendo con el chico más caliente en Beacon Hills. Y no era que él tenía miedo de venir a cabo. Sabía Scott lo apoyaría sin importar qué. Era sólo ... Scott era más tolerante con Derek, incluso de amistad con él, pero que todavía no estaban en los mejores términos.

Derek se tensó por encima de él —Olvídalo. Fue una estupidez

—¡No!" Stiles se apresuró a explicar —No no no.No es que yo no quiero que lo hagas. Es sólo, necesito hablar con Scott. Dile acerca de ... todo esto. No es realmente justo acaba de saltar sobre él, ¿sabes?

—Muy bien, muy bien —Derek gruñó —¿Va a por lo menos conseguir el desván después de la escuela?

—Inmediatamente después de la escuela —Stiles estaba de acuerdo. Se inclinó hacia delante para un rápido beso (que se convirtió en un beso mucho más tiempo) antes de salir corriendo a su jeep y se dirigía a la escuela.

Él conoció a Scott en la entrada, la intención de divulgar todo, nervios condenado, cuando Scott arrugó la nariz con disgusto evidente.

—Amigo, apestas a Derek.

Y no era que una oportunidad de oro?

—Sí, sobre eso-

—Scott, vamos a llegar tarde a clase —Allison gritó mientras caminaba hacia el edificio. Scott, por supuesto, fue tras ella como el perrito adorable que era.

Quizá la próxima vez, pensó Stiles, refunfuñando por lo bajo sobre hombres lobo enfermo de amor, como él los siguió.

Stiles trató de hablar con Scott durante todo el día, pero cada vez que algo se interpuso. Un profesor le diría que dejen de susurrar en clase, o Allison sería voltear su cabello y Scott iría bizca con sentimientos acaramelados. Por el momento la campana de la escuela sonó, Stiles estaba a punto de retorcerle el cuello de Scott.

Stiles irrumpió por la puerta del desván, cerrándola detrás de él y pisando fuerte hacia el sofá. Derek, que había estado esperando pacientemente en la parte superior de las escaleras, se precipitó hacia abajo cuando vio cómo Stiles estaba actuando.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Mi mejor amigo es un idiota, eso es lo que está mal —Stiles gruñó mientras lanzaba su mochila al suelo.

Derek inmediatamente se puso tenso —Él no lo tomó bien, entonces.

—Oh que ni siquiera tienen la oportunidad de tomarlo así. Cada vez que intentaba hablar con él era Allison esto y Allison que, o "dejar de hablar, Stiles. Harris nos va a dar a la detención ". ¿Sabes cuántas detenciones tuve que sufrir porque sentía la necesidad de rhapsodize sobre el pelo de Allison? Demasiados, Derek. Pero, ¿podrá escuchar durante cinco segundos por lo que le puedo decir que estoy acoplado a su alfa? Claro que no. Él es un MMPH tales

Los labios de Derek contra su fueron un shock, pero Stiles definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a estar encerrado de esta manera. Él gimió suavemente y estaba empezando a besar atrás cuando Derek se apartó bruscamente.

—Wha - ¿Por qué te detienes? ¿He dicho parar? Menos paro, más besos, "Stiles se quejó, con la intención de seguir adelante con su mando, pero Derek se retiró de nuevo y arrugó la nariz.

—Hueles a la escuela secundaria —se quejó, haciendo Stiles rodar sus ojos.

—Sí amigo. Un poco acaba de llegar de allí. Sucede

—No —Derek resopló, mirando frustrados ahora —No como - hueles a otras personas. Demasiados-

Y fue entonces cuando se dio por vencido en hablar a favor de empujar Stiles abajo en el sofá y se cierne sobre él.

—Está bien, puedo conseguir totalmente de acuerdo con esto.

Siempre podía subir a bordo con sesiones de maquillaje fuera improvisadas y extrañamente posesivos. Derek se inclinó, y Stiles cerró los ojos, esperando sentir los labios de Derek. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió la lengua en lugar de Derek contra su cuello, disparando un rayo de calor directamente a su polla.

—Oh dios, no lo que yo esperaba.

Miró hacia abajo como Derek acarició su mejilla contra la garganta de Stiles, su barba rascarse gratamente de una manera que hizo Stiles gemido. Derek resopló profundamente antes de hacer un ruido aprobar y cambiar al otro lado de su cuello. Lo cual era un poco extraño. Al igual que la forma Derek era el cuello en lugar de darle las líneas de contacto ocasionales y lame Stiles lengua de baño más o menos. Casi como…

—¿Estás jodiendo aroma marcado mí?

Derek hizo una pausa, pero no se movió el rostro de la garganta de Stiles o sus manos desde donde habían sido arrastrándose bajo la camisa de Stiles. No es que Stiles quería que pasar de esos lugares. O para detener lo que estaba haciendo, de verdad.

—Usted no huele bien —Derek murmuró en su cuello, dándole una pequeña lamer una buena medida.

Stiles respiró rápido —Y lo que huele bien?

Derek lamió un sendero hasta la esquina de la boca de Stiles —Cuando usted huele como yo. Como nosotros.

Stiles dejó escapar otro gemido, esta vez más fuerte. Eso no debería sonar tan increíblemente caliente —Así que, ¿significa esto que vas a hacer esto cada vez que regrese a la escuela?

Dedos de Derek vagaron hasta el pecho Stiles para descansar suavemente contra su pezón, a la espera, las burlas —¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —Preguntó con una sonrisa sabiendo.

—Joder, no —Stiles exhaló, y la sonrisa de Derek se convirtió en una sonrisa lobuna.

—Bueno —dijo, complacido, y agachó la cabeza hacia abajo siguen acariciando el cuello de Stiles.

Mientras lo hacía, sus dedos seguían explorando cada pulgada de piel de Stiles. Cuando él pasó los dedos por el pezón de Stiles nuevo, esta vez más duro, Stiles tuvo que concentrar toda su energía en no celo contra el muslo de Derek. Estaba tan concentrado en esto, de hecho, que no se dio cuenta que alguien había entrado en el desván hasta que oyó una voz desde la puerta.

—Fucking finalmente. Boyd así me debe veinte dólares

—¡Fuera, Erica —Derek gruñó, sin siquiera molestarse en levantar la cabeza.

—Y no se diga Scott —Stiles chirriaba como Derek mordió suavemente su barbilla.

Como Erica estaba cerrando la puerta, Derek levantó una ceja. Stiles puso los ojos de nuevo y empujó la cara de Derek contra su yugular.

—Cállate y volver a mí aroma deja huella, que Neanderthal.

Stiles se sorprendió cuando Derek cumplió inmediatamente.

* * * *

Una hora más tarde, cuando el olor-marca se había convertido en la sesión de besos inevitable Stiles esperaba originalmente para, Stiles era extremadamente orgulloso que había logrado no venir en sus pantalones como la virgen patética que era. Aunque, para ser justos, Derek mantenía muy severamente sus caderas separado. Fuerza hombre lobo follando y sensibilidades caballerosos sorprendentes de Derek.

Esta vez, Stiles oyó la puerta abierta, pero él estaba disfrutando de la lengua de Derek en su boca demasiado a la atención. Desde hace aproximadamente un minuto, por lo menos.

—¿Eh. Supongo que la verdad es que debo Erica veinte dólares

Derek se alejó más o menos y miró a Boyd —¡Fuera, Boyd —gruñó, al igual que hizo con Erica. Boyd, sin embargo, ignoró la orden de su Alfa y fue a sentarse en el sillón al lado del sofá.

—No se puede —dijo mientras tomaba el control remoto para la televisión, la encendió y empezó a mover de un tirón los canales —Real Housewives se enciende en dos minutos, y la televisión en mi casa se ha roto.

Derek miró y parecía que estaba a punto de obligar a Boyd, pero Stiles no pudo evitar el resoplido de diversión que lo dejó.

—Amas de Casa Real?

Al instante se arrepintió y se espera Boyd a gruñir o atacarlo. En lugar de ello, sin embargo, Boyd se limitó a mirarlo con amabilidad —No lo golpee hasta que lo pruebes. Mi hermana me hizo ver que con ella una vez. Es como ver un choque de trenes

Lo que por supuesto despertó el interés de Stiles —Bueno, ¿qué se trata? —Preguntó, empujando un Derek sorprendido fuera de él como él se sentó y miró a la TV con curiosidad.

Y así es como Stiles encontraba enganchado a las Amas de Casa Real de Orange County. Derek, quien se vio obligado a verlo con Stiles cada semana, miró cada vez que veía Boyd durante un mes.

* * * *

Dos semanas más tarde, y Scott todavía no lo sabía. ¿Por qué?Brujas, es por eso. Brujas Cojida invadieron Beacon Hills. Y no el fresco Harry Potter o Samantha Stephens tipo de brujas. No, se trataba de la clase de brujas que explotó la acería abandonada el día rodó en la ciudad. Todo el mundo había estado en estado de alerta desde entonces, y las juntas de la manada se celebraron casi todas las noches. (Derek había llevado a dormir en Stiles habitación cada noche para mantener el reloj, o eso dijo. Por lo general terminaron besándose o hablar a través Stiles 'teorías acerca de las brujas.)

Stiles estaba concentrando toda su energía (no gastado en Derek) en la investigación en el país y lecciones con Deaton después de la escuela. Resulta que tiene una "chispa" puede venir muy bien la magia se refiere. Al igual que en, Stiles era capaz de luchar contra el uso de la magia. Él calle para siempre un pequeño rencor contra Deaton para retener esa información durante tanto tiempo. Y ahora, cuando por fin habían encontrado las brujas y se les prepara para una pelea, que le molestó a ningún extremo que Derek parecía estar de acuerdo con Deaton.

—Derek, él me ha estado dando clases por una razón. Él sabía que yo iba a ser capaz de ayudar

—Y siguió eso de ti por tanto tiempo para mantenerse a salvo. El hecho de que usted puede usar la magia no te hace invencible. Todavía eres humano —Derek insistió. Estaban todos reunidos en el desván, y la manada miraron hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre los dos de ellos como su argumento se hizo más fuerte y más intenso.

—¿Quieres decir que todavía estoy débil, ¿no? —Dijo Stiles amargamente. Sabía Derek lo amaba, pero él era todavía un poco colgó en el hecho de que nunca podría ayudarlos.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir, y lo sabes. Deja de poner palabras en mi boca, "Derek gruñó, molesto.

—Entonces demostrarlo y déjame ir contigo. Allison llega a ir, "replicó Stiles, lanzando una mano agitando a Allison, que parecía increíblemente debatía entre estar de acuerdo con Stiles y obtener el infierno fuera de su argumento.

—Sí, porque Allison puede-

—Pelea.Allison puede luchar, y ella es humana. Puedo luchar también, ahora, y soy humano. ¿Por qué no puedo ir? "Stiles interrumpió, su voz cada vez más fuerte a medida que hablaba.

—Es diferente y lo sabes —Derek rugió, lo que significa claramente que para ser el final de la misma. Stiles, sin embargo, no sería disuadido.

—¿Por qué?¿Crees que no puedo manejar yo mismo? ¿No confías en mí? ¿Es asi?¿Por qué, Derek? "Y aquí estaban todas las inseguridades persistentes que vienen a la vanguardia. Los que dicen que Stiles era débil, Stiles todavía no era lo suficientemente bueno. Eso Derek no podía confiar Stiles para proteger a la manada.

—Por supuesto que no lo es —dijo Derek, su voz de repente baja y rota. Stiles tomó en su rostro y vio que parecía roto, también —Sabes por qué.

Stiles consiguió, entonces. Esto no tiene nada que ver con las habilidades Stiles 'y todo que ver con el hecho de que Derek estaba asustado. Por lo que, Stiles no estaba del todo seguro, pero si tuviera que aventurar una respuesta, él diría Derek tenía miedo de perderlo. Él no quería expresar que aquí y ahora. No podía permitirse el lujo de mirar tan vulnerable frente a su manada. Su manada ... que todavía estaban observando. Mierda.

Stiles miró alrededor de repente. Erica y Boyd rodaban sus ojos, que ya ha descubierto lo que estaba pasando. Isaac y Allison miraban curiosos, Jackson parecía aburrido, y Lydia parecía ... como ella les estaba dando una sonrisa muy de complicidad. Ella sabía, lo que significaba Jackson sabría pronto. Miró a Scott pasado y estaba feliz de ver que su amigo parecía como irremediablemente perdido como siempre.

Él sintió que la ira de sus características, y dejó que su voz va suave cuando habló de nuevo, con los ojos de reuniones Derek —Sé que estás tratando de protegerme, lo entiendo. Pero esta es mi oportunidad para finalmente ser capaz de proteger a usted, también. Todos ustedes —agregó en torpemente, a pesar de que sabía más de la mitad de la sala sabía lo que estaba hablando.

Derek miró fijamente durante un buen par de minutos, y luego suspiró profundamente —Bien, usted puede ir. Pero es mejor que no hagan daño

* * * *

Por supuesto Stiles se lesionó. Pero no mucho. Sólo unos rasguños. Y una costilla rota o dos. Tal vez algunos moretones alrededor de su cuello, donde la bruja que lleva casi estrangulado la vida fuera de él. Nada demasiado importante. Él, sin embargo, consiguió sin ayuda de nadie derribar las brujas con un hexágono particularmente desagradable que había aprendido.

Toma eso, Alpha Sr. sobreprotectora.

Quien ahora estaba cuidando Stiles en su desván y al sofá con una expresión severa. Stiles sintió una conferencia acerca. Se dejó caer y abrió la boca, ya se prepara para iniciar la defensa de sí mismo, cuando Derek tiró de él en un abrazo cuidadosa pero firme.

—Tú estás bien —susurró, dejando caer un suave beso en la frente de Stiles. Stiles no sabía si él estaba tratando de convencer a Stiles o él mismo, pero él decidió que no estaría de más para tranquilizarlo.

—Sí, estoy grandote bien,. Estoy bien.

Derek dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y sacó Stiles más cerca hasta que fue prácticamente sentado en su regazo. Se metió la cabeza debajo de la barbilla de Stiles y empezó a hacer esa cosa acariciando de nuevo. Sólo que esta vez fue más por comodidad que por trabajar hasta los tiempos sexy. Stiles podrían trabajar con esto ... esto:

—Amigo, estamos abrazando —estalló de repente, divertido.

—Cállate —Derek se quejó, pero no había calefacción real en su voz.

—Por supuesto que no, tú eres yo abrazando. Tengo que decir que nunca pensé que iba a suceder

Derek se tensó y Stiles instante lamentó burlarse de él —¿Quieres que me detenga?" Derek preguntó de mala gana.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Quédate donde estás —dijo Stiles, y Derek relajado, acariciando en el más profundo.

Era tranquilo por un tiempo después de eso. Stiles mantuvo quieto y dejar que Derek consuela escuchar latidos de su corazón contra su oreja. La calidez de los brazos de Derek a su alrededor se filtró en sus huesos, haciendo que se sienta pesado y cansado. Estaba empezando a quedarse dormido cuando Derek volvió a hablar, su voz temblorosa.

—Cuando ella te tenía, el líder, pensé ... pensé que eran-

—Estoy bien —repitió Stiles, pasándose las manos por el pelo de Derek. Derek hizo una especie de ruido rumbly en su pecho que Stiles diría, si no conocen nada mejor, sonaba como un ronroneo.

En sus sueños más salvajes que nunca pensó que esto pasaría. Bueno, está bien, tal vez en sus sueños más salvajes que había imaginado Derek buscan comodidad. Pero honestamente nunca pensó, ni siquiera ahora sabiendo que su posición en la vida de Derek, que Derek estaría dispuesto a mostrar su vulnerabilidad como este. Se le dio este caliente, llenando la sensación de profundidad en la boca del estómago.

Oyó la corredera puerta abierta y miró inmediatamente. Derek, que sin duda había oído e incluso olía al intruso como el ascendido los escalones hasta el desván, mantuvo el rostro firmemente plantados en el pecho de Stiles.

—Erica y Boyd tenían razón —dijo Isaac con una sonrisa brillante.

Stiles no podía dejar de devolverlo y Isaac atado a abrazarlo. Stiles silbó cuando el movimiento hizo que su dolor de costillas. Derek se retiró y dejó escapar un gruñido de advertencia, pero Stiles simplemente acarició la cabeza cariñosamente.

—Estoy bien —dijo de nuevo, y Derek volvió a su posición anterior.

Isaac se rió en voz baja y le dijo: "¿Esto os hace la madre manada?

Stiles hizo una mueca —Eres oficialmente no es mi favorito nunca más.

Isaac se rió más fuerte.

* * * *

—¿Estás seguro? —Dijo Derek, tirando hacia atrás de donde había estado chupando un chupetón en el cuello de Stiles. Ambos ya estaban sin camisa, y Stiles gustaría mucho continuar con la ropa salga. Manos de Derek descansaron precariamente en la hebilla del cinturón de los pantalones vaqueros Stiles '. El adolescente inclinado sus caderas un poco, y se quejó cuando Derek sólo se apartó aún más.

—Oh mierda - Derek, si usted me pregunta que una vez más, que te dejará en este momento con el peor caso de azul balls-

—Stiles, ser serio —Derek exigió.

—Estoy tan grave. Soy el rey de toda seriedad en este momento, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo una corona con una gran "S" en él que significa 'serio', no Stiles. Aunque puedo ver por qué usted sería confuso

Derek levantó una ceja ante sus travesuras —Perder la virginidad es una gran cosa.

Stiles gimió dejó caer su cabeza contra el colchón de Derek —Oh, Dios mío, no estamos realmente teniendo esta discusión en este momento." Él levantó la cabeza y fijó Derek con una mirada decidida —Sí, sé que mi virginidad es algo precioso y sagrado. Me merezco ser tratado con delicadeza como el unicornio pura e inmaculada que soy. Ahora, puede usted por favor poner su polla en mi culo?

—Stiles —Derek amonestó, sé que no podía ayudar a la ligera contracción de sus labios.

—Honestamente, no sé lo que quieres que te diga. ¿Tengo que deletrearlo? Estoy listo. He estado listo para los últimos dos meses, Derek

—Lo sé pero-

—Mira, yo realmente aprecio que usted está tratando muy duro para proteger mi virtud, pero ¿adivinen qué. Te amo, y me gustaría tener sexo contigo ahora. Preferiblemente la clase donde me jodas en el colchón con tanta fuerza que me desmaye. ¿Bueno?

Derek gruñó entrecortada antes creciente hacia adelante y atacar a la boca de Stiles. Stiles dejó escapar un chillido de sorpresa. Derek aprovechó la oportunidad para deslizar su lengua en Stiles boca abierta, explorando cada pulgada con propósito brutal. Stiles podía sentir su polla empieza a endurecerse de nuevo como Derek muele contra sus caderas. Se agachó entre ellos y tiró de la cremallera de Derek. El adolescente agitando luchó con él durante unos minutos antes de que él arrancó su boca.

—Obtener estas malditas cosas fuera ahora —ordenó, en voz baja y ronca, incluso a sus propios oídos. Derek rió entre dientes, pero obligado, tirando de sus pantalones y calzoncillos en un movimiento rápido.

Stiles apenas tuvo la oportunidad de mirar a Derek en toda su gloria desnuda ante él lo estaba cubriendo una vez más. Él lo compensó por tirar de los pantalones Stiles ', le librar de ellos rápidamente. Una vez que los dos estaban completamente desnudos, Derek no perdió tiempo en envolviendo su mano alrededor plenamente polla dura Stiles.

—Mierda. Eso es ... mmnnn "Stiles fue apagando inútilmente como Derek torció el puño alrededor de la cabeza.

—No tienes ni idea de cuánto tiempo he querido esto, ¿verdad? He intentado tan duro para contener, asegúrese de que usted tenía una opción, "Derek susurró junto a su oído, su cálido aliento abanicando a través del cuello de Stiles y haciendo temblar gratamente.

—Lo sé, lo sé —respondió débilmente Stiles, incapaz de formar una frase totalmente coherente, mientras que Derek le estaba acariciando tan meticulosamente.

Sus dedos corrían arriba y abajo de la vena en la parte inferior de la polla de Stiles como el pulgar frotó la hendidura, recogiendo el líquido preseminal que fue puesta en común allí. Stiles jadeaba, tratando de evitar que sopla su carga en ese mismo momento.

—Dios, eres tan perfecto como este. Todo caliente y enrojecida, pidiendo que te lleve, para reclamar que

—Sí, por favor, me dicen —dijo Stiles, su cerebro cortocircuitos en palabras de Derek.

—Hmm, lo haré. Tal un buen mate. Has sido muy paciente para mí —Derek respiraba mientras sacaba la mano. Stiles gimió, pero Derek le hizo callar.

—Está bien. Voy a cuidar de ti

Stiles oyó un clic y abrió los ojos (cuando tenían que cerraron) para ver Derek recubrimiento dedos en lubricante. Él gimió y dejó que sus ojos se deslizan cerca de nuevo cuando sintió un solo dedo mancha frotando contra su entrada.

—Está bien? —Preguntó Derek suavemente. Stiles sólo pudo asentir, con el corazón acelerado mientras sus nervios volvieron.

—Relax —dijo Derek, al pulsar un ligero beso en la frente mientras que alivia el primer dedo en. No me dolió, pero no era precisamente cómodo. Stiles sabía que no sería todo placer inmediato, así que dejó Derek metió su dedo ligeramente, lo que se extiende abierta. Podía sentir la quemadura de la segunda, pero no era demasiado malo. Estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a la plenitud, relajante sus músculos más cada segundo. El tercer dedo picado, y tuvo que morderse el labio para contener el gemido. Derek, al notar su incomodidad, se detuvo de inmediato sus movimientos.

—¿Tengo que parar?

—No te atrevas —Stiles gritó.

Derek vacilante comenzó a empujar sus dedos de nuevo. Stiles sintió la quemadura y el tramo comienzan a decaer, para ser reemplazado por una presión agradable que estaba creciendo en su columna vertebral. Derek se torció la muñeca un poco y de repente hubo un destello rojo vivo en la visión de Stiles.

—Ahí, justo ahí —Stiles se quedó sin aliento. Derek se ajustó el ángulo y logró dio en el clavo una vez más, haciendo que Stiles a gemir sin motivo.

—Bueno? —Preguntó Derek, que suena igual que naufragó como Stiles sentía.

—Es tan bueno, tan bueno, Derek.

Al oír esto, Derek comenzó a empujar sus dedos más rápido, golpear próstata Stiles 'cada vez. La presión Stiles había sentido antes estaba intensificando rápidamente, la bobina caliente en la base de su columna vertebral casi listo para saltar.

—Derek.Tiene que parar. Va a venir.

—Algo así el punto —Derek gruñó, con una sonrisa irónica en los labios como él respiraba con dificultad por el esfuerzo de retener.

—No —argumentó Stiles débilmente, viendo las estrellas como el lobo se retorció los dedos —¿Quiere usted en mí cuando yo venga.

Un rugido fuerte rompió el ambiente tranquilo —Joder, Stiles —Derek quejó, mirando alrededor de un segundo lejos de desmoronarse.

—Sí, esa es la idea.

El hombre mayor se detuvo y se quitó los dedos, dejando Stiles sensación de vacío. Él inclinó la cabeza para besar Stiles profundamente —Te quiero mucho —dijo cuando se apartó.

—Te quiero, también —respondió Stiles, con el corazón palpitante de la emoción que corre a través de él en este momento. Esto fue. Después de meses de espera y más de un año de suspirando por Derek, que fueron finalmente van a ser conectados.

—¿Estás listo?

—Derek, así que ayuda mí-" Stiles comenzó a gritar, pero Derek lo besó de nuevo.

—Está bien, está bien —se rió entre dientes. Agarró la botella de lubricante, vertiendo una cantidad generosa sobre su polla antes alineándola en la entrada Stiles. Stiles sintió la cabeza empujando a su borde y-

—Oh, Dios mío, lo siento mucho!

Derek saltó lejos como si conmocionado al mismo momento Stiles gruñó, "¿Estás jodidamente bromeando? Voy a ser virgen para siempre

—Lo siento, lo siento, yo sólo - wow, Erica estaba en lo cierto.

—¿Qué necesitas, Allison?" Derek gruñó, su voz tensa desde el otro lado de la cama. Stiles, por su parte, no hizo ningún movimiento para encubrir. Él acaba de dejar caer la cabeza patéticamente y lanzó un brazo sobre sus ojos mientras silenciosamente lamentó lo injusto que era su vida.

—Correcto —Allison chilló desde la puerta, su mano todavía cubre sus ojos y un rubor brillante en sus mejillas —Um, mi papá, él dijo que necesitaba su ayuda con algunas hadas o algo. Escuché un estruendo y luego gritar cuando entré, así que pensé ... Yo soy así, lo siento —

—Allison, realmente usted y todo el amor, pero te odio tanto ahora mismo —se quejó Stiles —Además, no le digas a Scott.

—Dile a tu padre que estaré allí pronto —dijo Derek antes de que pudiera responder, despidiendo efectivamente ella. Ella aprovechó la oportunidad y salió corriendo de la buhardilla.

—Yo debería-

—Si, probablemente.

—Lo siento —dijo Derek, sonando realmente molesto. Stiles levantó su brazo y se encontró con los ojos de Derek.

—Está bien.Yo sé cómo va. Pero para que lo sepas, la segunda a volver, voy a saltar ti. Feria de advertencia, que va a suceder

Derek sonrió brillantemente —Acuerdo.

Se levantó y empezó a recoger su ropa, para gran consternación Stiles —Por cierto, no es que yo estoy empujando ni nada, pero cuando se le va a decir a Scott?

—Oh eso.Iba a decirle que después de las brujas, pero Erica parecer empecé una piscina en cuánto tiempo le tomará para averiguarlo. Ella me prometió un veinte por ciento de las ganancias si no se lo dije

—Hmm —Derek murmuró pensativo mientras se ponía su camiseta sobre su cabeza —Creo que es justo me da la mitad de eso.

—Amigo, usted puede tener lo que quieras, siempre y cuando vuelvas a casa y me folles esta noche.

Los ojos de la alfa brillaron brevemente en rojo antes de que él sacó Stiles en un beso duro —Repartir —prometió.

* * * *

—Derek, ¿dónde está la leche?

Derek había cumplido su promesa de la noche anterior. Una vez que regresó de hacer frente a Chris y las hadas (en serio, ¿cómo es la vida de este Stiles '?), Había pasado horas laboriosamente romper Stiles aparte. No hace falta decir que fue la mejor noche de la vida de Stiles. Él era grande en todos los lugares correctos y tan cansado que dormía en hasta el mediodía.

—En la nevera. ¿Dónde más podría ser?

Normalmente Stiles sería Snark espalda, pero se encontró con que no podía conseguir la sonrisa tonta de la cara —Tal vez deberías venir a ayudar me encuentro —que llamó descaradamente.

Antes de Derek pudiera responder, la puerta del desván se abrió detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y se congeló.

Scott estaba parado en la puerta, se enfrentan confundida mientras contemplaba Stiles. Stiles ... que estaba de pie delante de la nevera abierta en solo boxeadores. Boxeadores de Derek. Mierda.

—Um ..." Stiles estaba en una pérdida para las palabras, con la boca abierta como él y Scott se quedó mirando el uno al otro con torpeza.

—¿De verdad te pongo que mu ... Scott —La voz de Derek cambiaron de burlas a sorprendido en unos cinco segundos planos mientras bajaba la escalera de caracol (también en los boxeadores, puto infierno esto parecía, bueno, lo que era.)

—Derek —Scott atragantó, sus ojos muy abiertos —Stiles. Ustedes dos eran .. —

—Entrenamiento" Stiles intervino —Sí, nos fuimos a correr esta mañana, así que estoy, eh, muy cansado.

—Y también medio desnuda —Scott inexpresivo. Y maldita sea, este no era el momento para Scott a aprender a usar el sarcasmo. Incluso Derek, quien ahora se había trasladado a su lado, tenía las cejas levantadas, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para decir nada. Y realmente, Stiles podría simplemente darle un puñetazo si no rompería su mano. Derek estaba completamente involucrado en las actividades de la noche anterior, por lo que al menos podría ayudar a Stiles aquí.

—Bueno, sí, porque ves me caí. Mientras yo estaba corriendo. Clumsy me cayó justo en el barro. Así que, uh, Derek de dejarme lavo mi ropa —Stiles terminó sin convicción, con la esperanza de Scott sería ya sea comprar su historia o dejar este sea. Junto a él, Derek estaba tratando en vano de ocultar una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Es esto debido a que la manada no se supone que sabe que estás saliendo?

La mandíbula de Derek cayó. Al igual que en realidad caído bien abiertos. Stiles se reiría si no estaba tan aturdido sí mismo.

—W-qué? —Le escupió.

De Scott rodó los ojos, como si se lo hace con la mierda de Stiles —Quiero decir, no voy a decirle a cualquiera de ellos, obviamente, pero vamos Stiles. ¿Corriendo? ¿Cuándo has despertado temprano para cualquier tipo de actividad física?

—¿Sabes? —Preguntó Derek. Stiles era inútil en este momento, incapaz de formar una oración para quizás la primera vez en su vida.

—Bueno sí.He conocido desde que comenzó hace dos meses. ¿Crees que no lo notaría Stiles apestando de ustedes el día después de que desapareciste de hablar con él? —Preguntó a Scott dubitativo —Sólo pensé que no querías la manada de meterse con usted acerca de él.

—Espera, que sabía antes que los demás?" Stiles dijo antes de que pudiera detenerse.

—Todo el mundo lo sabe?

—Um ..." Stiles se estremeció. Aquí es donde todo podía ir a la mierda. Rápidamente Trató de explicar, "Nosotros no decimos a ellos, sólo un poco de descubierto.

Stiles se preparó, a la espera de Scott a volar. No quiso culpar a Scott por ella. Si la situación se invirtió, estaría enojado con su mejor amigo por no decirle algo como esto.

—Eso es tan impresionante. Yo no creo que podría haber mantenido en secreto mucho más tiempo

Stiles y Derek se miraron brevemente, y luego Stiles se echaron a reír. Scott solamente parecía más confundido.

—Bien, así que voy a ir. Ustedes dos, eh, se diviertan. Así, por favor, no vuelvas a decirme los detalles

Corrió hacia la puerta, dejando a Derek sigue abierta en incredulidad y Stiles sonriendo como un loco.

—¿De qué estás sonriendo? Hemos estado volviendo loco por nada, "Derek gruñó cuando vio la cara de su novio.

—Estoy tan orgullosa de él, hombre. Él lo descubrió —

Derek era repente a su lado, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de él con firmeza. Sonrisa Stiles vaciló y se volvió para mirar al lobo.

—¿Sabes lo que esto significa, ¿verdad?" Derek susurró al oído, haciendo que su aliento a la perfección. Entonces, en realidad examinó la cuestión.

—Joder, vamos a tener que ir a las citas dobles con él y Allison —Stiles gimió, sus hombros caída.

—Eso no es lo que estaba hablando es —Derek gruñó, dejando caer su cabeza de manera espectacular en el hombro de su compañero.

—¿Y que?

—Esto quiere decir —Derek explicó, "que yo no tengo que contener que tocar delante de la manada.

—Me T-toca?

—Mmhmm —Derek murmuró contra la piel de su cuello.

—Puedo oler." Él movió su lengua a pastar lóbulo de la oreja de Stiles, luego se frotó la mejilla sin afeitar en la cara de Stile. Stiles dejó escapar un gemido entrecortado en la acción.

—Puedo besarte." Tomó la cara Stiles en sus manos, ir en un beso profundo, sucia que tenía Stiles jadeando después.

—Puedo pasar mis manos sobre ti." Se pasó una mano lentamente por Stiles pecho, llegando a descansar en la cintura de sus boxeadores antes de zambullirse debajo y agarre Stiles erección. El joven se quedó sin aliento, sus ojos hacer retroceder en la cabeza mientras apretaba los hombros de Derek para el apoyo.

—Yo ... yo creo —Stiles silbó entre dientes cuando Derek comenzó a acariciarlo —No creo que necesitan para ver esto. Puede que ... ah, ahí mismo ... podría ser un poco mucho

—Hmm, tienes razón. Sólo tengo la oportunidad de verte así

Stiles gimió en afirmativa, sólo para dejar escapar un grito de sorpresa cuando los dedos de la otra mano de Derek cayeron por debajo de la cintura en el otro lado y se fue directamente a su agujero todavía dolorido. No entraron, simplemente empujó contra el borde, creando una presión increíble. Combinado con mano experta de Derek en su polla, Stiles vendría en muy poco tiempo.

—Derek, va ..

—Está bien —dijo Derek, su mano acelerando ahora. Sólo un puñado de tirones después, Stiles venía con un grito en calzoncillos prestados, Derek acariciándolo a través de su orgasmo. Cuando finalmente se vino abajo, se desplomó contra Derek, con las piernas temblorosas y débiles.

—Eso fue asombroso.Estoy totalmente va a corresponder. Tan pronto como me puedo sentir mis piernas de nuevo

Derek simplemente rió entre dientes mientras lo sostenía —No hay prisa. Tenemos todo el día

Stiles pensó en las implicaciones de que, un día entero en la cama.

—Dulce Jesús, vas a matarme.

FIN


End file.
